Assassins Creed:True Blood
by PurpleMuppetStudios2013
Summary: Brother of a thirteen year old sister joins the assassins order, in order to exact revenge on her sisters rapists. All rights reserved to the makers of Assassins Creed, I do not own anything they made the game, I'm just inspired by it, Please don't sue me :P
1. Prologue

Prologue: I sat in English class bored out of my mind. Looking down at the empty piece of lined A4 paper, I was trying to think about the work. My Friends, Matt and Nigel, were messing about prank calling people. Charlotte was discussing make up with the girls, and everybody was just chilling instead of doing work. As for me, I sat there eager to do my work to pass the course, but then I had a call. It was the police. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and my heart dropped by the sight of who was calling. I picked up the call nervously, quickly stumbling past my class mates to head outside the classroom. Outside, I asked what was wrong.

"We are very sorry to tell you this but..." The person on the phone paused.

"But what?" I said

"What's happened?" I questioned more.

"Your sister has been attacked. We need you to come to the station in Guildford..." Before the person had time to finish, I hung up, flying into the room and grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?" Asked Charlotte.

I didn't bother replying, as all I wanted to do was go and get my sister from the station. I slammed the door behind me, hearing the echo rush through the corridor. The fast clapping of my footsteps as I rushed down the stairs, dodging and diving past people, crashing through the front doors of the college and running off. When I got to the station, I slammed the door open, fast walking in and making my presence known.

"Sarah, where is she? Is she okay?" I said, finally relieving the enormous pressure of what I've been waiting to say.

The guard got alarmed due to the way I was acting. He was telling me to calm down or I'll be arrested. Before I had time to burst, I saw my sister walk through the doors, her once smooth hair, now messy and rough. She had cuts on her face, hands and legs, and all she was wearing now were a pair of shorts and a top.

"Where are her clothes?" I asked curiously.

"It's been taken in as evidence." Replied an officer.

I then realised what had happened, and deep inside, a fury was waiting to be unleashed. But I held it in, not wanting to upset my already distraught sister. Instead, I hugged her tightly, and as I did, I started to cry.

"The people, the horrible pricks that done this to you, there not gonna get away with this! I promise you!" I said, still crying my eyes out.

Half an hour later, it was dark outside, I went out for a walk, leaving my sister to be questioned some more. I headed for an old abandoned building, climbed to the top and looked out over the horizon of buildings big and small.

"Whoever you are, wherever you are, I will find you. And let this be known, vengeance is only the start of your death."

**Thank for reading **

**Tommy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

2 years after

Two years after Sarah was attacked, and things had changed a lot. I had got justice for the person... well...People that attacked my sister. It makes me sick to think that there are people who could and would do that. That's why I joined the Assassins Creed. To fight against ones who commit sexual crimes. For every gang I capture and destroy, I'm saving tons of innocent women's lives, and that is what will always keep me going!

I got off the train at London road, I looked around me. The sky was grey that day. It all just felt like another boring day, get college over and done with and go home. As I walked up the stairs and over the bridge, the train started to leave the station. All I was thinking about was Maths... I hadn't turned up since the start of term... And now I had to 2 weeks before half term. The teacher was gonna be so pissed off with me. I walked down the road, looking at the leaves falling off the tree's. Soon, I got to college, I was half an hour late to lesson, but turned up anyways. I looked through the door and saw everybody.

"Holy shit." I thought to myself.

"I'm gonna look like a right idiot walking in"

The teacher noticed me and came to the door and opened it.

"Is this..." My sentence cut off by the teacher, who was surprisingly alright about it all.

"Maths, yes. Been on a longer than usual holiday?" Said the teacher jokingly, giving a smile which pulled my guard down. I smiled back.

"Yeah... You could say that." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Well come on in, there's a seat in the corner." Said the teacher, opening the door way up for me to enter.

I stepped in the door holding my art book. The nice part of the whole thing was nobody looked at me as if they were thinking; "who the hell is he?" I looked over to the corner, and sitting over there was a girl in a purple hood, and Charlotte, which was the only person I fully knew, was messing about with her. I walked over and sat down, turning to the girl in the purple hood.

"Hello." She said, giving me a smile which made me a lot less nervous than before.

"Hey." I replied brightly and with a smile.

"You finally turned up for a lesson then aha." Joked the girl, putting her pen down and leaning back on her chair.

"Yeah... Kept being late and didn't want to come in the end because it would have been awkward coming in randomly out of nowhere." I said, trying not to laugh about it.

"Well your here now so that's a good thing, plus you've met me so even better ay?"

"Yeah it is, you seem pretty cool to be honest." I said, smiling about the whole thing.

"I'm Lily." said the girl smiling.

"Hey Lily, I'm Tom." I replied with a smile.

"So, your first actual maths lesson, you're not late..." Said Lily sarcastically, adding a cheeky laugh on at the end.

I laughed back, replying; "I know right, it's not like I've just walked in and casually sat down aha." We both laughed. Charlotte had been told to go sit down about a minute before, but that didn't last long as she came over and hugged me.

"You actually turned up!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, you don't have to kill me now." I joked.

"Well she still could aha, she's just being nice." Added Lily.

I gasped, smiling at what was just said.

"Nah I'm a horrible bitch to Tom, but I love him really." Charlotte said jokingly.

"Aha yeah... You love me... That would be a first aha!" For the whole lesson Me, Lily and Charlotte just spoke, getting told off by the teacher. To the teacher, it was a very bad start for me, being late and then messing about. But to me, I had gone one step further and created a bond which was stronger than ever, I just didn't know it yet.

Later on Me and Lily walked Charlotte to the bus stop, talking about the college and about school life. We waited at the bus stop with Charlotte, it was cold, and the sky was still cloudy.

"Got Art at 1:15, you guys are lucky you can just go home!" I said, putting on a fake sad face like a phone making smiley's.

"Awww, I'll wait with ya until your class starts." Said Lily smiling. I smiled with happiness.

"Aww thank you, you don't have to if you don't want to though." I said thankfully.

"No its okay, I'll hang with you then go home, I live like, ten minutes away." Replied Lily.

"Ahh fair play." I replied.

Charlotte laughed at our small conversation.

"Lovely conversation guys, but my bus is here, see you guys later." Charlotte got on the bus, waving good bye and the bus drove away. I stood there for a moment, then turned to Lily.

"Sweet, guess we should go wait outside my class then." And so we headed for my class.

During my chat with Lily, I started to learn stuff about her and I only just met her, but she also started to learn stuff about me too. At one point, Lily saw the small tattoo on my wrist.

"What's that then?" Said Lily curiously.

I looked down at my wrist. "Oh that? That's just a symbol." I said, trying not to give a lot of information.

"A symbol for what?" Lily asked on.

I didn't know what to do, I was part of the Assassins Creed, but I'm not who I look like when I am on missions, when I'm on missions, I'm a girl.

I paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"I think there's something you should know so you understand abit more." I said slowly, still trying to think of what I was saying as I said it.

Lily looked at me curiously.

"There's no other way to say it rather than to just say it, I'm actually Transgender." I said. At that point, I didn't know what to do, I had just told somebody my secret and I'd only just met them, but I didn't feel weird about it. I wasn't nervous around Lily or anything.

"Awww really?" Said Lily brightly. That response made me feel more confident about it all.

"Yeah... I've felt it for a very long time, I've just never told anybody." I said, finding it hard to talk about it while at the same time feeling comfortable about it. Lily smiled at me.

"Well that's alright, it's not a bad thing." She said, giving me a smile which kept my confidence up.

Pretty soon my lesson was about to begin, we had swapped numbers and hugged each other goodbye, then Lily went home. I went into class feeling pretty confident, but this was only the beginning of a very long story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 2, and do give feed back as it helps a lot **

**Chapter 2:**

The Dinner A couple of weeks on, and it was half term, I had known Lily for a couple of weeks now, and we were like great friends. We spoke all the time, we met up a times and messed about. But there was one big confusing secret that Lily didn't know about me, I was an Assassin. Even more worrying, if the other Assassins were to find out about my sexuality, they might kick me from the Creed because I'm not who I say I am. On the outside, I'm Tom Slain, but on the inside, I'm Georgia Slain.

One night I was sitting on Lily's bed, and she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, putting her play-station controller down and turning to me. I looked at her and just pretended I was thinking about college, but she knew there was something, and it wasn't college.

"Come on tell me or I'll tickle you." She joked. Taking a silent gulp, I started to tell Lily about my past.

"About two years ago my sister was attacked by a group of men..." I paused for a moment, the very thought of what I just said hurt me so much inside.

"My little sister, who was only thirteen at the time, was attacked by a group of men! And yeah we got justice, but the very thought that that happens in this world is sickening! The symbol you saw on my wrist, is the symbol of the Assassins Creed. I'm part of the Creed. I fight gangs who commit sexual crimes and will never stop because I'm doing it to protect innocent women like my sister!" After explaining all that, tears flooded from my eyes. Even after a long time its scarred me a lot. We have no parents. I'm the person who looks after my sister. I make sure she's fed, clothed, stays in education. To have her be attacked though, that's one thing I will kill on. I could tell by then Lily didn't know what to say, I'm sure she was just overwhelmed with what was just said. (Well, wouldn't you feel overwhelmed if your best mate just says about being in an Assassin order?!) Lily held my hand and looked at me.

"Its okay Tom, she's safe now." She said, trying to comfort me.

"They were put away for life on counts of other attacks too, and good riddance to the lot of them. But even then it hasn't fully bought justice for my sister. I have to cuddle her sometimes as she cries from a nightmare. Its horrible, I just wish she didn't have this pain." Tears still falling from my eyes, Lily hugged me. When I had stopped crying, we watched a movie and cuddled together. I noticed that Lily had gotten a bit upset about everything, and that's one thing I didn't want to happen.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, seeing Lily's bright blue eyes water.

"Its just everything you told me. I feel so terrible for your sister." Trying to hold in her tears. I looked at Lily and put my arms round her.

"Its okay, she's safe now, nobody is going to ever lay a finger on her. And that's goes for you too. I'll spill the blood of anybody that harms my family and friends." I hugged Lily tightly, using my sleeve to wipe away her tears, she rested her head on me and we continued with the movie. I ended up staying the night as It was too late to go home and Lily was comfortable resting her head on me. The next day I we woke up, our hair was messy but we were both happy and warm.

"Did you sleep alright then sleepy head?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Said Lily, slowly waking up."

"Well that's good then, you rested your head on me all night." I replied. Lily smiled about it.

"Your very comfy, I'm gonna claim you as my pillow." She said happily. I smiled back.

"Well aslong as your happy I'm happy." I said, giving Lily a hug. We got up about 10 and watched some tv. I sat next to Lily, criticising the tv show we was about to watch, but afterwards I had changed my thoughts about the show. Later that day, I decided I'd treat us to dinner, but first of all me and Lily went shopping for supplies. And later that night we were in the kitchen, making our dinner from scratch. Lily put some music on for us to listen to while we work, and at one point we ended up dancing for too long, almost burning the dinner. When we had finally made dinner and had eaten it, we sat and watched tv together. Lily's brother Harvey walked in.

"Ahhh this show rules." Said Harvey, taking a seat on the other sofa. He had some beers, looked over at me and Lily.

"Want some?" He asked, holding out a couple of cans to us. I smiled.

"I'm alright thanks." I said smiling.

"I'm fine Harvey." Said Lily.

"You two should get into the spirit, its a Saturday night." Said harvey, opening up his can of beer and drinking. I laughed because of it all.

"We've just had a nice dinner." Said Lily. "We don't need beer to have a good time." She went on.

"You didn't even have wine though, come on that's not professional." Harvey said, debating it all.

"I never knew it was a profession to have dinner with wine." Replied Lily, starting to get a tiny bit wound up.

"They do it on T.V." Her brother said bluntly. At that point he was starting to show a small and cheeky grin. Lily looked at him with a straight face, which made Harvey finally crack up.

"Alright alright you win." Harvey said grinning.

Suddenly my phone went off. It was Charlotte texted me. She invited me and Lily to some party tomorrow.

"Its Charlotte, she's invited us to a party tomorrow." I said, showing Lily the text. Lily smiled.

"Oh my god we should so go!" Said Lily excitedly.

"Well then its a plan." I agreed, replying to Charlotte, "we're down for that. See you then." Later that night we just sat and talked about college, play-station and music, and finally went to sleep, as nobody was gonna be sleeping tomorrow night.


End file.
